Black Stars Shining
by Dbananad
Summary: This is the sequel to Dark Moon Rising. Edward is now dead and Bella will do anything to get revenge but will she be able to overcome Seiren's control? Will the Cullens help her even though she is still so easily controlled and what is this new craving?
1. Promise of Revenge

**A/N: This is the sequel to Dark Moon Rising. Sorry it took me so long to start but I'm just starting out High School and we are swamped with hw. And the books I'm reading demanded my attention cause I can't put them down in order to start my own. :) I think this story will be mainly Bella's POV but I might add someone else so I'll keep adding the heading.**

**Bella's POV**

He was dead. I couldn't even believe it. I felt Seiren's power grip me and hold me in place while I watched my beautiful Edward get reduced to ashes. And through it all he just stared at me. I tried to look strong for him and wished that I could stop the tears that streaked my face. Wished for them to never have existed, wished for him to have changed me and for us to have spent eternity together. We had overcome so much, James, Victoria, even the Volturi, and yet I would never be able to kiss him again. I would never feel his cool, strong arms hold me. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were the prince and the princess. I knew it was childish but that was how I thought of him, my shining prince come to take me to the shining castle and us living happily ever after. Why?

The flames died with a wave of Seiren's hand. My eyes stayed on the ashes of my life only for another moment before turning in hatred toward her. He had asked me so sincerely not to seek revenge but my body burned with a fire that consumed and obliterated all rational thought. I lunged at her and with my new speed it felt like I had taken her by surprise. My fingers wrapped around her throat and for one blissful moments I felt my nails dig into the soft flesh. And then she was gone. I tapered toward the floor but caught myself just in time. Spinning around I saw her silhouette and imagined her grinning at me. Of course I was no match for her. Not yet anyway.

"If you're done, we still have to win this. The other Cullens are in much more changer and, if I'm not mistaken, one has died already," Seiren spoke in an emotionless tone which got me even more fired up.

"Fine." I bit out. "Unchain your dog and let me sink my teeth into something. If it isn't you, I guess I'll have to settle for the Volturi."

I knew it didn't make sense. Destroying the Volturi only helped her anyway but something told me that she would make me fight them in some way or another and I needed to get my anger out. Slowly she raised her hand and two large wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades. Black feather flew around me and I felt my body lifting up with every rotating they made around my body. Two pure white wings gleamed to life beneath me and I saw Hugue rising with us.

Like angels from hell we broke through the marble floor of the throne room. Aro's smile faded as he watched us rise above his head. I saw our army, or what was left of it, kneeling opposite of him. Jane was standing beside them but there was no Alec next to her. As I looked around I saw that many of the other Volturi weren't standing at their posts. We had done a lot of damage but there were only about fifteen of us left. I exhaled when I saw that Jacob was one of them.

The feathers released me and I plummeted to the floor. My landing was elegant and soundless but the tile cracked from the pressure. Pushing off I quickly circled around the room taking the life of whichever vampire I could get my hands on. Once I had finished dispatching them, Seiren engulfed their bodies in flames and made sure they would never rise again. I caught quick glimpses of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Their faces portrayed the horror that I felt in their hearts. I was faster than them even though I wasn't as fast as Seiren.

I reached Jane last. Her red eyes glowed and I felt her powers reach for me. The pain seared through my flesh and I dropped my charge. Clutching my torso I fell to the floor and started writhing in agony. I tried to tell my brain that it was all tricks, smoke and mirrors, but it was just too real. My head lifted to see everyone staring at me. Seiren's cold gaze offered no assistance and I knew better than to expect it.

I flopped over so that I could see my tormentor. Jane's eyes were mirroring my frustration and hurt. For once she wasn't enjoying it. And for a moment I understood her, she had lost her brother. The most important person to her, or so I thought, gone. Was it because of me? I knew that I hadn't killed him but if it wasn't for me being such a helpless human, would he have lived? Probably not. If it hadn't been us, Seiren would have found another way to kill them. I stared into her eyes with a mixture of hate, compassion, and maybe even guilt. I could think through the pain she was inflicting on me which probably meant that I was capable of killing her. And I was going to kill her.

"At least you'll be with him," I whispered before pushing myself to my knees and then to my feet. Her eyes widened and I felt her frantically increase her power. It hurt, yes. But was it any different than seeing Edward die? Yes. This was physical, it would go away if I just waited it out or did something to stop it. Edward's death couldn't be forgotten, couldn't be reversed, and I couldn't do anything about it. Never would I have a second chance and, if I did get one, would I be able to save him?

MY hands grabbed her jaw and moved in a quick caress before taking their positions under her chin. Her eyes widened at first but then they closed in submission. She accepted death and she looked so much like _him_ that I hesitated. Yet she wasn't _him_and that revelation was what lifted my hands. A sickening crack resounded around the room and in my head. The pain was washed out of my body but not my mind. It was like I was a puppet. Strings pulled at my arms making me rip her small body apart. The flames came. Orange, red brilliantly licking at her black clothes and white skin. Red eyes melted away. Skin turned to charcoal and then to dust. The flames dissipated and the dust blew away.

"I expected you to be my death, mother," Aro spoke up defiantly causing me to turn around.

Seiren held one of her hands pressed against his neck in a sort of karate chop while the other was pressed against his chest right over his heart. "As I am your creator it is only fit for me to destroy you. No?"

"I loved you. That is why I offered myself for your experiment. Now you kill me...Because of your mistake?" Marcus and Caius were huddled at the bottom of the stairs but Aro refused to grovel.

"When you love someone you must be ready for betrayal," Seiren frowned slightly and a brief flash of something passed through her eyes. It could have been a flinch but I wasn't sure if she was capable of feeling love.

"Too true," Aro smiled a brief second before her first hand took off his head and her second ripped out his heart. Both did this simultaneously and I knew he felt no pain. Why does everyone smile before they die? I wanted to scream for them but I just stood there, staring at the scene. Would I smile too?

"Thank you for your help my little pet," Seiren called over to me from where she was standing. "I will call on you when it is time to finish the job and then I shall kill you too."

"Not if I kill you first," I let the threat hang in the air.

Know this," she chuckled under her breath. "I am Death's messenger and therefore I will not die. Only everyone around me dies, and so it will be with you. Hmm. If only you knew how much I wish you could kill me."

A pang of her emotions hit me. Bloodlust, joy, maybe adrenaline, but under these there was a small voice screaming and trying to be heard. Agony and loss. Loss of all that was her's. I tried to feel sympathy but was it right for her to take everything for me just to make someone else like her in the world?

"I will find a way. I promise you," a small smile crept over her face as I said this. It seemed sincere but a bit mocking as well. She didn't believe me and why should she have? But she also didn't know my determination. Either I would kill her and have my need for revenge appeased, or she would kill me and I would see my Edward. Either way...

Seiren and Hugue lifted their wings and caught the midnight draft of air, but not before I could utter my last words to them, "I win."


	2. White Snow

**2 Years Later**

**Bella's POV**

Soft snow crunched under my feet and a cold wind blew through my ragged clothes. It had been two years since the attack on Volterra. Jacob, the wolves, and the Cullens had all returned to Forks after I declined their offer to help me in my hunt for Edward's murderers. Rosalie and Emmett had been killed along with Paul during the raid which pissed me off even more. Looking back, I was ure my former dself would have had a heart attack if she had seen me. That smiling girl who was always looking ahead. She seemed like a stranger to me now. I had gotten accustomed to wearing my thick snow boots and black trench coat but I sometimes still yearned for that hot Arizona sun. The night was not for me and now I couldn't escape it. I was constantly afraid of wear to sleep during the day. Seiren never sent any threats but I didn't want to let my guard down.

Vampirism had always seemed so beautiful to me before. Now it was like a veil of darkness and blood. I constantly wondered if that was how _he_ saw it too. But _he _was beautiful, and kind, and loving. He would never harm a person intentionally. I had learned the hard way that being the kind of vampire that I was required human blood. I tried to go on an all animal diet as they had but one evening I had barely been able to wake up. My first victim was an old man living in the woods. From the memories that ran in my head as I drank I could tell that he was alone. No one would look for him, or miss him, or cry for him. Would anyone cry for me? Charlie and Renee must have been heart broken but I couldn't go back. I was a vampire now and I was alone.

The snow started falling on my head. I felt a bit dismayed when the flakes didn't melt as they came in contact with my face. That only meant that I had to feed again, and soon. I had lost count of how many people I had killed but I knew that I was beginning to control myself and drink less. Still. It wasn't enough. They all died. In my arms. And as their eyes glossed over I kept seeing _his_ face. Then I would bury them or leave them to rot and every time I wanted to die as well.

I had tried a few times to walk in the sun or to burn myself in a fire but I couldn't. I knew that Seiren wouldn't let me get out of her game that easily. So I went to her castle in Romania. The place had been deserted and the most of the towers had collapsed. It felt as though it had been centuries instead of years since I had been locked in there. A small note lay on the rotting dining table. It was flapping in the wind and I had to snatch it out of mid air as it slipped out from under the rock that had held it there.

"Grafinia z Odesy," I murmured. "Ukranian."

* * *

I was jerked from my memories but a russling in the brush behind me. Turning I saw a white wolf emerge from the bushes. It held its head up proudly and loped over to where I was standing. Most animals stayed away but this one was special. I knew this wolf and it knew me. It had followed me ever since I had left Romania and I had a feeling that I had seen it before then too.

"Have you come to eat me?" I mocked. It snorted and pure disgust crossed its features. "Ya. I don't think I'll be very tasty either."

Turning my back to it I trudged on. Soon it was gone, hidden in the surrounding white landscape. The snow fell harder but I didn't care. If anything it would just get me confused and a little bit delayed. Still, I cursed under my breath. Edward had said that he didn't feel cold but I did. Cold and clammy. The cold didn't hurt me but I put me in a sour mood and I shoved my white hands into the depths of my coat. Again I wished that I had stolen a pair of gloves and a scarf from the last village I had been in but my conscience had gotten in my way. I scolded myself for even hesitating. Conscience wasn't something that I needed at the moment.

Something fluffy collided with my back. I arched my back into and unnatural position and launched it off. I glared at the lace where it had landed but I couldn't see anything. I knew where it had landed from the dent in the snow. Yet, the thing in question was not there.

A flurry of movement to my right caught my attention and then everything our me was white. This wasn't the snow and I knew it. This white was unbroken and still. Warmth spread through my body and I didn't even try to struggle. It was so soft and I didn't feel any threat so I let myself lie there. Was it minutes, hours? Probably more but time seemed so slow now that I had eternity. What was a day or two in my life anyway? Unfortunately all good things, feeling not excluded, must end.

And so it was then too. The white moved, swayed, broke... and then a white wolf sat beside me. Its coat had a bloodstain on it but it showed no signs of pain so I decided that it wasn't the wolf's blood. It looked at me impatiently and nudged me up with its wet nose.

"Okay, okay," I muttered.

Getting to my feet I noticed that at least ten ravens lay around where I had been sitting. All were now dead though no blood came out of the gashes in their chests and necks. I gasped at their peircing red eyes. Even in death it felt like they were looking at me. Malice spread from the tips of their wings and I felt like I was suffocating. The wolf whined and then started growling. Grabbing my sleeve in its mouth, it ran out of the circle of dead birds.

I immediately felt better after we had gone a few yards away. "Did you protect me from those? What were they?"

The wolf boobed its big head in answer but I got nothing more. Not that I could have expected it to magically talk to me. All I could do was whispered in a frightened voice. "Don't leave."

It whined and licked my cold, limp hand. I smiled and placed the hand on its fluffy head. It reminded me a bit of Jacob. Much smaller and a different color, yes... but I felt warm and safe when it was around. For a small moment I wondered if I should have visited. No! I shook my head. They needed to recover and life their lives. Revenge was my idea and I didn't need to drag them into it. Still, I missed them dearly.

"Guess we keep going to Ukraine huh?" I sighed. "No going back."

The wolf yawned and gave me an annoyed glance. All I could do was glare back and then burst into laughter.

"You don't think I can do it either do you?" I smiled to myself. "I'll show you. And I'll show her too."


	3. Black Feathers

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long. I got preoccupied with a bunch of other stuff, mainly watching lots of tv, going on Facebook, and doing homework. I also had writer's block for a week and decided not to do a crappy chapter just because I felt that I had to. So, hopefully this chapter is alright. Review please! :)**

**Bella's POV**

Odessa stretched out beneath me. I wrapped my hand around the tallest spire of the Church of St. Panteleymon. My prey was strolling the streets below. To him there was nothing that could harm him. He felt like top dog with the protection of the Countess punctured into his thick, sun-tanned neck. I almost felt bad about crushing that feeling of security. _Nothing is safe, _I thought to myself. _If only you had realized that. The brand you believe that protects you only makes you a more suitable target._

Somewhere in the black I could hear the waves of the Black Sea crash against the shore. The night air held a chill even though it was late spring. I had waited for the snow to melt before coming into the country and now I was perfectly camouflaged by the night.

I dropped down to one of the window ledges that stuck out. I imagined a sleepy caretaker or priest being startled from their daydreams by the person falling from the sky. I took a quick glance in the window to see if my fantasy held some truth. Empty.

Sighing I refocused on the man again. His feet swayed with the wind and he almost lost his balance multiple times. There was no mistaking the scent of alcohol coming off of him in waves and my nose automatically wrinkled in distaste. Still, I was here to prove a point so, like it or not, I would suck his blood that night.

I was a shadow under the moonlight that lit up the night. My form flitted across the sidewalk, soundless as my feet barely touched the pavement. I was close to him. The air rushed into my face bringing thefresh smells of the city with it. Salt, sweat, and smog mixed with the intoxicating scents of the trees and flowers that swung in the direction of the wind. As good as it was, I was soon overcome with something else. It was the aroma that kept me up until the sun had its way. It was the essence of the divine. It was... _blood!_

He didn't know what hit him. One moment he was bobbing along the road feeling like he owned the world, and the next! My teeth grazed his flesh but didn't pierce. Something held me back and as much as I strove to reach his throbbing vein, I couldn't. Cursing, my eyes scanned the area. The street lights were weakly reflected by the asphalt. The windows of stores and apartments were blank and dark except for the occasional late-night goers. No one was on this street or any other in the surrounding area. My senses picked up nothing and that was when I saw it.

Two vermilion eyes stared at me from above. They circled around and were soon joined by others. I could barely distinguish their forms by looking at where their ebony wings covered up the stars. Beneath my arms I felt the human fidget but he stopped once I gave him a tight squeeze.

Some of the birds continued to hover but most swooped down to land on the electricity wires. The man began to struggle again but I was surprised to find that he wasn't trying to run away from me. Instead he was trying to push his neck the extra centimeters to my fangs. I gasped as I saw that he wanted me to bite him. I struggled to let him go but my arms wouldn't let go. At that point I wasn't even sure whether it was Seiren or the blood lust holding him to me. Either way he was getting closer. Closer. Just a bit.

I could taste his perspiration on the tip of my tongue and his fragrance pushed itself into my nose. His skin brushed against my top lip and then I was in. My teeth sunk into his jugular and the warm liquid flooded my mouth. Ecstacy spread through my frame. The others I had taken had all been dirty bloods and criminals. This man was an innocent. True he had been under Seiren's influence but he hadn't done anything serious. His blood was fresh and well nourished. It fell into my mouth like a waterfall of pleasure and both of us moaned in elation.

My heart beat and his reached a fast paced rhythm and I knew that his breathes would be numbered. I tried to let go but couldn't. His heart slowed and his blissful expression turned into one of confusion and then horror. In vain he beat against me. In vain his screams for help were lost from beneath my hands. His Countess couldn't save him now. I knew that she probably never planned on it anyway. From their perches, the hideous black feathered creatures watched with bloody eyes. His heart was reduced to a whisper as it sputtered and shuddered its finally throbs.

All was quiet for a moment. The blood was gone. The man was dead. I lay back on the ground and listened to the waves again. They seemed so distant even though they weren't even a mile away. I was exhausted and enraged that the birds had done nothing. Why hadn't she helped him? He was her human wasn't he? Did they mean nothing to her? Just something that could easily be thrown away on a whim?

"Why didn't you help him?" I cried up to the red eyes that gazed at me. "Why?"

"You could have left him alone," a cool and familiar voice came from beside me. I scrambled to my feet and saw a larger bird than the others. It seemed to be a raven. Two long scratches ran down from its left eye like white tears.

"Animals can't talk so I won't talk to you. If she wants to taunt me, let her do it herself," I grumbled and curled into a ball with my back to the raven.

"But it is me. I project my soul into another object. Making this raven have my voice was a bit challenging but worth it in the end. Don't you think?" it laughed. "Maybe if you close your eyes and take a swing, you could kill it and pretend it was me."

"It wouldn't be the same. I want to feel your flesh crumbling under my hands, not some poor creature that you can easily throw away."

"Just like this boy right?" it whispered in her ear.

"Why didn't you save him?" I asked again in a trembling voice. I wouldn't let her see the tears swelling in my eyes. Never would she see me weak like she had when Edward had died.

"I didn't need him and you looked hungry," it replied. "You are much more precious so I will allow you to kill as many servants as you want in order to appease your hunger. If killing the things that belong to me will keep your flames of rage going, then so be it."

"You are so cold!" I screamed and threw a punch at the raven. With a crunch of bones it's skull was shattered into peaces. No blood fell out of the wound and I knew that it had been dead from the very beginning.

"But he wasn't," a crow swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "He was alive and well. But you just had to prove that you could hurt me."

"Shut up!" I cried and snapped its neck.

"And what has it gotten you?" another flew down. My hands tore it's wings apart and a flurry of black plumage flew around me in the sea breeze.

"In trying to hurt me, you only hurt yourself," another came to sit on my hand. It's small body was reduced to dust and feathers under my iron grip.

"Death, blood, tears," they all came swirling around me repeating those words.

I yelled for help but my screams never came. My arms flailed around breaking head, snapping wings and necks, plucking black feathers from their bodies. They all fell to the ground and I was alone once more. No blood covered my hands. Black feathers fluttered around in the air, rising with the draft, falling when the wind ceased, slowly disappearing into the night.

The man's body was gone with them but I could still see his silhouette in my mind. I could see all of the people I had killed. It had felt good hadn't it? Their lives slipping away to feed mine.

"No," I screamed. _No,_ my mind yelled with my voice. _No, No, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!_

* * *

I ran toward the beach, I needed the water to clear my head. I needed the waves to discard my feelings. Blood! No, there were other things than blood. There had to be. There were. I could vaguely remember them but they were there.

My head sank under the cool liquid. It was smoother than blood and less thick. The salt tasted different as well. It was stronger and burned the taste of plasma off of my tongue. I gulped it down and my body threw it back out. I swallowed it until my throat was raw and my whole body shook with coughing spasms.

My head burst through the water and I drew in a cleansing breath. On the shore I saw a white shape lying on the sand. Dragging myself out onto the beach I recognized the wolf. It growled as I approached and snapped its jaws when I tried to pet it.

"Fine then," I cried in dispair and walked the opposite direction.

A small letter blew toward me on a burst of air. Catching it I recognized the elegant writing. Turning it around I tore through the seal and opened it to reveal an invitation. _Kulya Hertsohynya Kiev. The Ball of the Duchess of Kiev._

"How many god damn titles does she have," I mumbled and threw the letter into the ocean.

"I guess that means that she is finally calling for me," a smile flickered on my lips. "Well, how can I refuse?"


	4. Red Masquerade

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's almost Christmas vacation and, for once, I have no homework! I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I haven't written in a while so I might write something stupid that makes no sense. Please tell me if I do and I will fix it. :) As always, reviews are appreciated.**

The letter never specified what to wear and I had no intention of dressing up anyway. The one thing I did get was a decorated half mask to cover my face. It was adorned in fake rubies and soft red feathers. Like a phantom killer. I chuckled at the notion even though there was nothing funny about what I was going to do. There was no chance I was getting out alive. Either I would fail and Seiren would kill me, or I succeeded and ended up dying because every vampire in her bloodline would die as well. Maybe that's why I laughed. I would see _him_ again. It brought silent tears to my eyes and I found myself wishing that they weren't the deep crimson that I so loved and despised.

I stayed along the beach for the rest of the night but knew that I had to find somewhere safer to spend the night. I could hear the wolf's light tread behind me. I didn't dare turn though, for fear it would leave and I would be alone. For the hundredth time I wondered what the Cullens were doing. Had they tryed to move on and forget me? Unlikely but I held on to the thought that they were happily living their lives in Forks or Alaska or anywhere safe. I couldn't help but include _his _face among them. If only this was all a sad dream. If only I could rewind my life. Then what? Would things have been different?

I shook my head making the images disappear. It didn't matter because I would avenge them. I would avenge them and _him _and my would be life. I held the hate I had close to me, letting it drag my feet one in front of the other, to the place where I would face my creator.

A howl broke my concentration and I realized that I had fallen onto the sand. The warmth of the previous day leached out of the grains and into my pale flesh. I shakily pushed myself to my knees. The wolf trotted over to where I was kneeling and pushed its head against mine. For the first time I realized that the eyes were red. No. maybe they had just turned red. I didn't know or care. Throughing my arms around its neck and sobbed into the soft fur.

Slowly I let go and stood. For the first time in ages I lost my balance. I felt the sun rising in the far corners of my mind. Instincts taking over I fled into the dark alleys, seeking refuge from the heat and my mind.

* * *

I awoke in a cramped cellar. The smell of wine and mold was too strong for my keen senses so I got out as soon as I could. I had run to the other end of the city by the time I saw the vermillion mask clutched loosely in my hand. The ball!

The letter hadn't said when or where it was but I had a sense of where to go. Seiren wouldn't let me miss it for the world and she could control my movements if necessary. I wondered if she would used that power against me in a fight. Most probably but I wasn't going to think that far ahead just yet.

Leaving the city behind me I headed toward the woods. greenery flashed before my eyes as I sped through the brush. At some point a white blurr joined me in my flurry. A vampire wolf. Was that even possible? Well, why not. Was anything not after all. Here I was, running to that revenge for my Romeo. I said a short goodbye to everyone and cleared my head. No distractions. No more thoughts. Just the need for bones cracking under my hands and blood gushing into my mouth.

* * *

The castle itself was a magnificent building. Nothing like the stone walls of Romania, this was made fully of glass and metal. Windows reached from floor to ceiling while the sharp turrets of silver and iron reached for the sky. Gargoyles still lined the walls but it seemed like they were floating by themselves. The door has spread wide and reflected the light coming from the hall out into the night. Rainbows shined in the air all around me creating an image of a fairytale, but I knew better. This was a death trap for anyone not infected by Aro's altered blood. If any vampire was to anger the hosts, they would just have to wait for the sun to rise. The glass did nothing to protect against the rays of the sun and the criminal would burn instantaneously.

Slowly I crept around to the back. It was difficult to go unnoticed since there were no walls to hide behind. Still, no one apprehended me and I successfully snuck into one of the open windows in the back. Slowly I slid the mask over my face. It took away some of my peripheral vision but it also gave me a sense of excitement.

The rooms around me were like a maze and I crashed into at least the glass doors before coming into the ballroom. Seiren didn't skimp when it came to acknowledging herself as royalty. Banners with a black wing and white wing crossing over a rose painted red by blood drops hung everywhere and two large marble thrones, one obsidian and the other pale white, were positioned at the west end of the room. And there she was! Lounging on an azure pillow laid on top of the black throne she wore a violet dress that stuck to her frame. Hugue stood, attentive as ever, behind her and looked dashingin his white tux. How perfect it all seemed. Maybe too perfect.

My gaze swept around the other dancing figures. Their dresses and suits, made of the finest materials, were gorgeous. There was clothing from every time period. Egyptian cotton mixed with tudor style corsets and fur coats. It struck me as surprising that Seiren had dressed so modernly, she was ancient after all. Then I knew. She wanted me to think she was unarmed. That dress showed her whole figure and she had nowhere to hide any weapons. Still, it didn't put me off guard. She was far too dangerous even without anything other that her hands and teeth.

Six figures walked over to join her and Hugue and that was when my heart stopped. It was them, the faces that haunted my nightmares and adorned my dreams. The men wore fashionable black tuxedos while the three women with them wore brilliant dresses. The small brunett wore a green dress with ruffles that matched her escort's tie, the tall blonde wore a dark blue dress that acsentuated her hourglass figure, and the older woman wore a humble grey dress that flowed to cover her feet. The Cullens were here! That was why Seiren wasn't afraid of me. She had the only thing that I wouldn't sacrifice to get to her. She had my family.


	5. Reunion

**A/N: I'm really getting lazy abput writing. Motivation! Ya. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Bella's POV**

Alice was the first to see me as I knew she would. Her head only moved slightly but Seiren's eagle eyes spotted it and a cruel smile spread across her face. Like a cat she slid from her throne and stepped toward me. I spun away and tried to disappear into the crowd but they had all parted to leave a large open space before me. I felt the small drops of crimson sweat slide down my next as I twisted to face her.

"You're a bit late and not at all dressed for the occasion," Seiren said. her voice mimicked that of a mother scolding a bad child which only infuriated me even more.

"I am dressed for the occasion," I bit out. "How else would I dress for your funeral?"

Snarls rose up from the crowd as all of the vampires bared their teeth at me. She was their creator and they had no choice but to protect her. I didn't need to read their minds to know that if they didn't jump to her defense, they would suffer her wrath.

"Now, now. Everyone must calm down. This gathering was supposed to be festive and civilized."

The vampires straightened from their hunched positions and resumed their talking and dancing. Alice came through the crowd and grasped my hand. "Come with me."

The fear in her eyes showed as bright as the sun even though she was trying her best to hide it. We wove our way slowly through the reassembled clumps of vampires. We reached the thrones only to soon and I felt cold as I stared into the face of the person who had killed my beloved. She was still smiling.

"So how are you enjoying your reunion?" she asked sweetly. "I heard that you left shortly after our victory in Volterra. I'm curious to know your reasons."

"You know very well," I snarled. I had left so that I could hunt her while not getting them involved. So far that plan hadn't worked out very well.

"Yes, I suppose I do," her smile disappeared into a thin line. "Hugue, would you take the Cullens on a tour of the mansion while I have a chat with lovely Bella here?"

Bowing his head, Hugue pointed the Cullens to one of the many glass doors surrounding the room. Seiren herself beckoned me to follow her as she slipped behind the banner of her crest. I hesitated only for a moment before following. She had the Cullens and could control every move I made. I couldn't fight her, so what choice did I have. Stairs dropped down into a dark room, a kind of cellar. As my eyes adjusted I saw that there were bottles of wine lining every inch of the walls. The one closest to me was so worn that even I couldn't read the label.

"King Xerxes of Persia," Seiren's voice sounded from the opposite wall. "He was an interesting vampire. Very powerful but a bit mad. Kept calling himself God."

"Don't you think of yourself as a god," I sneered. The way she treated everyone as if they were all beneath her gave her that feel.

"No, I am a vampire. Nothing more, nothing less," her reply was a bit quiet and held hidden meanings in it that I couldn't understand.

"Right, and that's why you think you can control every living thing and manipulate it to do your bidding right," I was getting frustrated. I had come here to end her and this could be a chance. Hugue couldn't know could he? Would I have enough time to finish her off and get the Cullens out before I was reduced to a lifeless pile of ash?

"You can't kill me," she murmured. "As much as you want to your instincts won't let you. Many vampires have tried to end me only to find that their own blood would rather rip them apart than let their creator be killed."

"I'll be the exception then."

She laughed and it was geuine. I stared in puzzlement because I could not fathom what was so funny. Still smiling she said, "You remind me a lot of me when I was younger."

It was like a slap in the face and I threw myself at her. She didn't try to stop me and my nails hit flesh. I ripped a chunk out of her arm and watched the blood trickled down to her elbow and then to her hand. As the drops hit the floor I noticed that, while my right hand was clutching her flesh, my left hand had torn up the side of my neck. I stared in fear and amazement as our blood mixed together on the cold stone floor.

"What did you do to me?" I choked out. I couldn't see, my vision a blurr of red as tears spilled over my face.

"It is instinct. Survival of the species. My blood is mixed into your bloodstream and in order for it to survive, it has to keep me alive."

"Why?" the question made no sense and I didn't even know what I was asking about. All I could think about was the blood oozing from my wound. It wasn't fatal, just as the wound I had inflicted on Seiren wasn't fatal, and yet it felt as though the life was draining out of me. I crumpled to the floor dragging the bottle with me. It shattered to pieces as it hit the floor and some of the blood dotted my face. It was old and disgusting but it held a surge of power. The rest mixed in with mine and Seiren's.

Suddenly I had to get out. The door was right behind me and I made a dash for it. If Seiren hadn't wanted me to leave she didn't do anything about about it. I was a blurr sweeping through the crowd and through the door that Hugue had gone through. Where were they? Where were the Cullens?

Glass flew as I crashed into a transparent wall but I paid no attention. I found their scent. Sweet crisp, like the trees surrounding Forks and the Northwest. And I ran toward them.

Alice ran up out of nowhere and I almost took her head off in my panic. "Bella, we have to get out. Hugue has Carlisle and Jasper just barely escaped into the woods. It's almost dawn and we have to get you somewhere safe."

Together we crashed through glass wall after glass wall until we finally landed on the soft grass behind the mansion. Not turning back we raced through the trees. Soon enough we picked up Jasper's scent and followed it over to a river. The scent disappeared for me but I knew that Alice could see where to go. We ran until we found a small clearingand she stopped.

"He's going to come any moment but Hugue might be following him. Carlisle put up a fight but he can't hold them for long. They won't kill him, I can see that far..." Alice was talking so fast that a normal person wouldn't have understood her. We were both shaking from the fear and adrenaline from the night but the sun was rising. I had to get out.

Jasper slid through the trees next to us and we continued to run. "Hugue wasn't behind me as far as I could tell, Carlisle must be keeping him busy. What about the other one?"

Alice's face went blank and we had to direct her so that she wouldn't crash into any trees while she skimmed the future. "They're letting us go. Seiren thinks that her game would be more entertiaining if we escape."

I cursed in the back of my head. What was her game? We had to go back for Carlisle but it was so obviously a trap that I almost didn't want to risk it. At the moment all I could do was find a place to rest out the day. Seiren wasn't going to hunt me and I wouldn't be able to run after a few minutes.

* * *

We found a found a nice cave a few miles from the clearing. It was obscurred by rows of trees and bushes so that it was almost impossible to see. I laid my head down on the floor and was out in minutes. Before the darkness hit me I smiled to myself. It wasn't going to go well but at least I wasn't alone anymore.

**Seiren and Hugue**

"What do we do with this one," Hugue mused. Carlisle was chained to a wall in the musky underground room. Seiren leaned against Hugue but her eyes never wondered away from the blonde vampire.

"We keep him here, let him lure them back."

"I thought you wanted to hunt them down?"

"Her, not the other two. They aren't what I'm interested in," Seiren's face was blank.

"Don't harm my children," Carlisle moaned, the wound Hugue had dealt his chest making talking excruciating.

"I don't know what I'll do with them yet," Seiren whispered menacingly. "For now, I just want to see what she does. Bella, what is your next move?"

**A/N: Cullens reappear! I wanted to make it realistic so I decided to kill off a few. It was really hard choosing who would go but I knew I wanted to keep Carlisle. The rest was a draw that me and a few friends did. Unfortunately I realized a bit to late that we had ripped up my math homework. I don't think my teacher accepted my excuse. Maybe if it had been English. Anyway, hope to write again soon. :)**


	6. Rescue

**A/N: It has almost been a year since I pretty much gave up on this fic but I was reading through old reviews and I thought I owed it to whoever was crazy enough to still remember me to finish it. I probably will keep this fic short as I'm working on another one, but I do want to finish it.**

**Seiren/Hugue POV**

The blonde vampire was starting to get tiresome to feed. No, he was just tiresome. He absolutely refused human blood even when he was past the point of going mad with hunger. he kept moaning about his precious wife and children. Seiren guessed that he had forgotten that half of them had already been wiped out. Oh well, his screams did give her some pleasure but now, they had just become plain annoying. And Bella hadn't even taken a step to save him. She was becoming cold and calculating very quickly. It made the games that much more fun. As an added bonus, Seiren had even allowed the small brunette to see snippets of her future plans. Most involved a lot of torture. Perhaps she had exaggerated just a bit at the extent. Still, whatever it took to get the point across.

Hugue walked in to join her as she sat sipping a glass of fresh blood. The liquid was kept warm by a small flame that she kept going in the palm of her hand. Carlisle just drooped from his chains, not having the strength nor the will to gaze up. His mouth was no doubt salivating at the smell of the crimson life water. Still, the damn man would not show any weakness, not even an incling to suggest that he was giving into his instincts.

"Come Bella, this waiting is getting rather tiresome," Seiren voiced to the wind. Miles away, a slim brunette felt a chill run down her spine.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Alice and Jasper were getting impatient, especially the latter of the two. It had been three weeks since the masquerade and Carlisle's capture. At first, Alice would catch glimpses of him, being teased mercilessly with human bodies, bleeding from all the major arteries. Soon though, these visions turned to far more horrendous images of torment and they came at erratic intervals. Some days Alice would get a vision every few minutes, screaming in unison with her adoptive father.

"We have waited them out for so long," Jasper paced angrily. Alice's pain was making him rash and unreliable, "Carlisle is in there and we need to get him out. Don't those things sleep during the day. Me and Alice could storm the place while they sleep, grab Carlisle, and run for it."

"They can stay awake during the day," I replied tiredly. They had been through this at least a hundred times by now. "Remember that they were in school with us for a brief amount of time."

"We can't just sit and do nothing!" Jasper's cool, or whatever was left of it, was melting. "Alice is slipping from us more and more every day. Soon we'll have lost not one, but two more of us. And in case you haven't noticed, that doesn't leave very much."

"I know. Alright. Tonight is the last night we do observation and we start planning how to pull this off."

"Promise," I turned her head toward him as he whispered that word. I had never seen Jasper this way. Still, I knew what losing the one person you loved most felt like and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not for the first time, I wondered back to Victoria and James. Had they been psychotic? Yes. Had they tried to kill me for no apparent reason other than my blood? Yes. But they had still loved each other in some vicious dark way. Then again, wasn't it the same with Seiren and Hugue. No, anyone that laid a hand on my family would pay. I would ensure this if it was my last act in this world.

"I promise."

He turned away to console Alice as she was wracked by another vision. I could only look at her in worry. Once again I felt my mind wander back. It hadn't been that long ago, when my biggest problem had been choosing between my soul mate and my lovable fuzzy friend Jacob. It hadn't been much of a choice really. He must still be sixteen. The thought of it made me smile just a bit. Then my mind fogged over with memories of cold lips pressed against my rosy human ones. For a moment I understood his reluctance to change me. To lose the warmth my humanity brought to him. But if only he had, I would have saved him or died trying. His lifeless eyes stared at me, a small smile before his remains burst into colorful flames, melting my heart along with his body.

A red tear slid down my cheek. I furiously wiped it away and started to go patrol the surroundings and maybe catch another glimpse at the glass castle. The glass panels had not been fixed from our little escapade. The moon's light reflected on the dark banners and the two thrones, clearly visible even though they were in the center of the building. The structure's lack of concealment put me on edge. Seiren was giving me a full view of every room, every corridor, every nook and cranny of the building. She had even removed most furnishing, probably just to goad me or Jasper on.

A feral growl of frustration left my throat. The small, still slightly human part of me cringed inwardly at the sound. My eye caught movement. To my left, a small light turned on. My eyes narrowed into slits. Would it be long black tresses or wavy pale blonde locks? Seiren had said that I would not be able to kill her... but Hugue was never mentioned. He would be as good a start as any. The small torch came into full view, the figure rounded a bend, and I was upon it.

Taking no time I flew down from my tree at the edge of the forest and bolted toward the figure. My hands came up from behind, clamping over mouth and neck. An audible crack was heard and soon I was running with the unconscious body tucked over my arm. I knew I had to cover my trail so I took a wide detour along the river bank, zig-zagging from bank to bank, trying to be as confusing and erratic as possible.

"Bella, who is that?" a small voice called as I came into their clearing. Jasper immediately came to my side and helped me restrain the figure. Broad shoulders and hair made silver by the moon. A smile spread over my face as I beheld a helpless Hugue.

"This is our bargaining chip for Carlisle."

* * *

It was decided that I would go alone. Alice would be of little help in her current state and Jasper's pained expression at the thought of leaving her gave his answer. Adding on the fact that Seiren only cared that I was kept alive, and I found that there wasn't a second option. So I practically flew toward the glass house. The trees passed in a surreal blur as I wafted from branch to branch. A small leap had me over the churning river and in sight of the building. A figure stood on the steps leading to the front entrance.

I dropped to a crouch and cautiously glided down the grassy slope to stand a few meters away from the woman draped in red. The long dress and surrounding cloak billowed in a strong gust of wind. her normally violet eyes were tinged with a fierce red.

"I want Carlisle," I said as I straightened after she made no move to attack me. I hadn't put my guard down but I also wanted to look her in the eyes and make it known that she was not above me.

"And you shall have him. Honestly I have tired of the old fool," a smirk crossed her lips. It made me want to rip it off.

"So, give him to me then," I prodded. I didn't want my desperation to be evident but the longer Carlisle stayed with this monster, the more I feared for his life and sanity. Seiren's lack of concern for Hugue also made me want to rush back to our clearing and make sure that everyone was alright.

"Very well. Would you follow me inside, Miss Swan," the mock of my name was evident. If this bitch thought that I was stupid enough to follow her, then she was delusional.

"Bring him out, I will wait," a part of me wanted to tell her that her Hugue would be reduced to ash if she didn't do as I said, but a part of me warned against the mention of her captured lover.

A long sigh left Seiren's lips. "As you request."

Her form turned nonchalantly and she slid past the doorway. I growled at her lack of concern when her back turned to face me. She knew I wouldn't be able to touch her. I relaxed my muscles as I stood waiting. It was a better pose for fighting than my previous taught state. The attacks flowed faster. The grass rustled in a breeze that swept through every now and again. My brown locks flew past my face, curled up toward the sky and then draped back behind my shoulders. A red figure appeared in my vision. Behind her, being dragged by a chain attached to a heavy metal collar, was Carlisle. His clothes had been tattered so much that they barely clung to his pale form. His ribs showed through his skin and in some places, I could actually see the bones where long gashes raked his flesh. My mind exploded in a violent sea of red. She had done this to him. The once proud and loving man was now a broken husk. I had thought that having him back would bring me hope of victory. Instead, it just pulled me deeper into despair. Seiren had no use for traps, all she had to do was harm those near me and she broke my spirit into pieces.

"Well, here he is," she tossed the chain to me. Two black eyes stared up at me, uncomprehending, almost animalistic. He looked back at the crimson woman. Her smile made him fall back seeking shelter by the new person standing next to him. I couldn't help but let the tears flow as I realized that Carlisle was gone. he wasn't dead, but it would take a miracle to return the confident protector who had loved her and his family so. This was not Carlisle, only a husk that had held his spirit. And now it was gone.

"What did you do to him? How can you stand to do this to someone?" I choked out as I held the frail vampire. He shuddered at my touch but then melted in it as he realized I wouldn't harm him. He didn't remember what a warm touch was anymore. His hungry eyes flickered to her neck but he knew her blood was off limits.

"I did what was necessary to push you further. The game cannot go on if you have no motivation, correct," her answer made my eyes widen.

"You bitch, is a game really worth all of this? Why?" I snarled the last word angrily.

Seiren's eyes held no humanity as her lips turned up into an even bigger smile, "The game keeps me alive. I do this for fun, just to know that I can."

The last straw had been reached. I didn't think, just lunged. My hand, clawed and lethal broke through a cold chest as my body propelled itself at the creature before me. I smiled until I noticed that no blood ran across my fingers. In fact, my hand felt as though it had gone through a rock instead of a body. That's when my eyes were drained of the red that came each time I killed, I beheld the scene before me. At first I couldn't register the information. Not a body wrapped in red but a ripped white dress shirt. Not a bloody mess but a maze of cracks and chips of crystalline skin and muscle.

"Carlisle why?" my voice shook. For a brief second his eyes reverted to golden and then a clear blue. What was an expression of fear and darkness turned to benign softness and warmth. And then he shattered. I yelled out.

I pieced through the chips of Carlisle's he wasn't on fire then he would piece together right? Right? I clumped them together in formations of arms or legs but none of them fused or fit. I cried out in loss. He couldn't be gone. Not now.

"He was too weak. He won't reform. Not if you drowned his bits in blood," a dark voice came from behind me. Seiren actually had a remorseful expression.

"How the hell can you have that expression when you did this to him?" I screamed at her. "You are such a vile being!"

I couldn't think straight. I had no strength left to attack her. A slyness returned to her tone as she whispered in my ear, "I know. I trained him to do that. And your reaction was delicious."

My eyes widened and I could feel them turn burning ruby. I glared at her. I felt energy burst in my frame. I wanted to kill her so much. I knew she felt it. I could tell. "I will kill you."

She laughed. "Yes, I know you will."

Her answer confused me. "But as for now, you aren't strong enough. Which is why I will give you one more push toward the knife's edge. Perhaps with this you will fall into the darkness and uncover your potential."

I gasped as understanding struck me. Hugue had been all too easy to capture and God only knew how strong he was. My head snapped toward the edge of the trees. A figure came from behind and old gnarled oak. In his arms where small pieces of crystal. I knew them for what they were. My heart shattered as the last remnants of my family fell from the man's grasp and burst into flames. My scream tore through the night. Birds shrieked from their perches and animals scurried away for their lives. My hand tore into the earth as shivers raked my body. My fangs protruded from my lips. I gritted my teeth so hard that blood dripped from where they punctured my skin. My eyes were no longer crimson. They were a torrent of black and red fury. I couldn't see straight. It was his death all over again.

"Until next time darling," a voice said behind me and they were gone. I felt their absence more than saw it. The faces of my family were covering my vision. Their last breathes gathered in me, I felt like I would burst from the pressure. Instead, I just ran.

I ran with nowhere to go. Just straight. I saw a cliff come up from between the ghosts of my past. I remembered the day I dove off that cliff by La Push. This one was three times higher but I didn't care. I jumped and plummeted like some torpedo into the black water below. Rocks crumbled as I hit them. I bled but no harm really came to me. Inside of the cold murky depths, I screamed and tore at anything that came near me. I couldn't stand the faces swimming with me. I couldn't look at them and not see how I failed each and every one.

"I Will Kill YOU," I promised. Somewhere above me I could feel a laugh rip from her elegant throat. Soon it would be my teeth ripping it apart.

**P.S: I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. I really didn't know how I could make Bella go over the edge except to have the last of the Cullens get killed. I know everyone will probably hate me, but I really want to write a realistic story and having everyone live happily ever after just didn't seem to fit in this chapter. Also, for all of you guys who are still reading my stories. Big thanks. Review please, I like criticism but no flames. I probably should expect some though. :)**


	7. We Fall

**A/N: Ahhh, I'm finally updating. Sorry for the forever long wait but I got severe writer's block for this story and I still have no idea how to end it. So, I decided to update the other story I'm doing which has a bit more of a defined plot, or it did until last chapter where I lost it again. So, here goes and sorry if its a crappy chapter.**

**Bella POV**

It had been another two weeks since the incident by the glass castle. I still felt numb from the memories and walked like a zombie, in search of the prey and predator of my existence. I didn't know what to do anymore. The spark I had at first had dimmed to a weak flicker as the days passed me by with only ghost traces of Seiren. At times my tired mind would contemplate just giving up. I shook away the thought. I would never give up until I had her heart in my hand. I would be the end of us both and I lived for the sound of her screams in my ears.

The midnight air was crisp as I paced through the knee high snow that laced the landscape. The Russian tundra seemed like the perfect setting for me, frozen, never thawing because the sun of both our lives would never be able to reach us. Barren. A small rabbit sped away from my approach, maybe not as similar as I had thought. Life thrived even here, but for me, there was nothing left.

My fingers laced through my silken hair and I brushed the thoughts away with it. Now wasn't the time to be thinking these things. I had to find them and then... and then what? I couldn't even bring myself to kill her. Although, I wasn't nearly as cold then as I was now. I trudged through the white powder and felt the small flakes start to fall on my pale flesh. They didn't even melt away anymore, I hadn't fed in so long. The hunger that had been forgotten for so long came back with a vengeance and I had to almost double over as the wave hit me.

My first move would have to be finding a town somewhere and feeding. I trudged faster though not using vampire speed was getting dark and out of the corner of my eye I could see lights appearing. I stiffly turned and began to trek my way to the small Siberian village.

* * *

The boy in my arms grabbed at me in euphoria and fear until he slumped, unconscious, as I finished. I still had enough control to stop before his breath gave out. I wrapped him in my shawl and outer coat so that the lack of heat would not kill him and stepped out into the dim streets. The winter months were creeping in, yet the people still walked around smiling and glancing in random stores. I walked past them and couldn't help but smile at their happiness. They had such short, fragile lives. I had had such a short, fragile life.

I was gazing through a store window when a familiar scent wafted past me and a shadow slid behind me. A shadow with long black hair and violet eyes. I darted toward the silhouette as the woman rounded the corner of a bakery. My hand snaked out and perched on the shoulder... of a woman who I had never seen before. Confused brown eyes looked at me as I stumbled on an apology in the broken Russian I had picked up. When she was out of sight I cursed at my paranoia. Still, I glanced around once more to quell the annoying voice in my head. A child with his grandmother eating sweets, a couple snuggling in a park, a dog barking at a stranger. A stranger who was looking right at me. My arms tensed and my fingers curled into claws. The man saw my posture change and a small smirk played upon his lips. He moved toward me, crossing the deserted street in a second. _Vampire._

"You are Bella Swan?" he asked. He was tall and wearing a massive dark trench-coat. His top hat had hidden his eyes from me, but now I could see hungry red eyes flickering mischievously. Sharp teeth protruded from his slightly parted lips.

"Who are you?" I evaded the question which seemed to only make his smirk widen.

"I am a messenger of a person of interest to you," he replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders. His hair was almost as pale as Hugo's though it was tousled and long in comparison.

"Seiren," I guessed.

"Not quite. I find that he is a slightly less frightening character," the man stopped. I could tell that he wanted me to keep guessing but I was at a loss. Who else would have an interest in me. I had flown under the radar, not to mention that I was sure Seiren would not allow anyone other than herself the pleasure of killing me.

"Who?" I finally gave in.

"Master Hugue, I'm sure that he sounds familiar as it was you who snapped his neck and dragged him off."

My breath caught in my throat. Hugue wanted to talk with me. Seiren had always been the ringleader in this, Hugue's involvement from the sidelines but never this straight forward. It was most likely a trap set up by the conniving maniac of a sister he had. Still, this was the opportunity I had been waiting for.

"Fine," I answered after a moment's pause and deliberation. There just wasn't another way for me to get close to them.

"Brilliant, if you would follow me Miss Swan."

He swiveled on his heel and started walking away from me. I followed apprehensively behind.

* * *

The small hotel that we entered was quaint but definitely not the five-star luxury that Seiren always exhibited in her taste of meeting places. I was starting to doubt if it was her plan at all. Maybe Hugue was acting out on his own. The bellhop greeted us with a tired yawn and a sleepy greeting in Russian. I didn't catch most of it but it was apparent that my escort did because a few short sentences later we were heading down a short hallway with about ten doors. The final one was propped open with a carelessly thrown shoe. Definitely _not_ Seiren.

"He is waiting, I take my leave of you Miss," my new Russian acquaintance bowed and flitted out of sight. My eyes turned from the empty spot where he had stood and I gazed at the faint light coming from the ajar door.

Taking in a breath, I placed my fingers around the knob and slowly pulled the door open. I tensed and waited for an oncoming attack. Nothing happened so I pulled it fully open. A cozy bedroom with two beds and a small dresser in between and a small lamp sitting at the edge. Almost homey if it hadn't been for the man sitting at the edge of the bed closest to the window opposite of where I was standing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Two golden eyes stared up into mine. They weren't cold and calculating like their purple counterparts. These had a softer edge to them, no less deadly of course. "My sister seems to enjoy using you as a source of entertainment."

I gritted my teeth and held back the sarcastic retort that came to my tongue. Instead I replied with a curt, "Yes."

"I worry about her obsession with you at times," he said it as though he was observing an annoying fly in his soup or an ant crawling on the ground beside his shoe. It was getting on my nerves.

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't love it if she stopped trying to take every meaningful and joyful thing in my life," I stated. The sarcasm leaked through. It was as though he was telling me that it was MY fault that his psychotic sister was doing the awful things she did.

"She won't like it, but I'm afraid you are too much of a risk to keep around any longer Miss Swan."

He got up and I took a step back. The golden eyes flashed with a heat that terrified me. His hair glowed bright and white mist spread from his fingertips. It was almost the same as Seiren's dark clouds, deadly. I didn't wait for his attack, bolting through the door. I had to get him away from the village and its inhabitants. Also, I had to get into open space if I had any chance of fighting him.

Behind me the door blew off of its hinges and into the parallel wall. The bellhop boy was curled in a corner by the desk as I sprinted into the lobby. His frightened eyes following me as I skidded through the door and into the frigid air once more. I sprinted, vampire style, into the nearby forest. My shadow stretched before me, showing that I was being closely followed by the human torch.

A crash came from in front of me a huge pine was torn from its roots by a shot of white light. I jumped out of the way but it caused me to have to turn to the direction of my assailant. My hands balled into fists. There was no running from this. And I found myself smiling as I knew that I didn't want to run. I was going to rip him to shreds and then come after the other one. If I could beat him, when I did beat him.

He lunged for me and I did the same. We met in a flurry of clawing hands and gnashing teeth. My hand ached with the pain of his teeth sinking into my flesh but I reciprocated by tearing a chunk out of his shoulder. A cut over my eyes partially blinded me and I felt a heavy foot grind into my stomach. I was thrown into a tree where I lay dazed for half a second. Half a second too slow. Hugue was on top of me in a flash, his large hands cupping my throat. He pulled up and I heard a tendon or two snap. I thought of how the remains of my family falling from his fingertips in crimson and gold flames. A flash of red painted my vision in a burst of fury. My hands dug themselves into his bared midsection. Skin and muscle gave way under my fingers as I tore out chunks of organ. They spilled onto the floor, turning the silvery snow into a bloodbath of red and black. He stumbled back, clutching at his wounds. The blood soaked through his fingers and spilled onto the ground. Hatred burned in his golden eyes. He lunged again but I was ready for him that time. My feet propelled me into the air and I landed behind him. His reflexes had slowed with the blood loss so I was able to tear off another chunk of flesh. I had been reaching for his heart but had to settle for a shoulder blade. His hands started to glow again. This time I was slow in reacting. A blinding pain seared through my side as the bolt of light grazed me. The impact threw me back a few yards and I landed in a bloodied heap. I glanced at the wound. Almost half of my torso had been blown off and the leftover skin and organs were black and charred. My vision blurred as the pain reached my brain. At least I wasn't bleeding. I looked up to find Hugue propping himself heavily on a tree trunk. His chest heaved with the effort to breathe.

Both of us paused, gathering our bearings and assessing our damage. I could feel my skin regenerating itself, luckily for me, I had fed. Hugue seemed to be healing as well, though it seemed that he was slower. The amount of energy behind that blast must have weakened him too much. With a smile I realized that he hadn't fed. He hadn't found me enough of a challenge to prepare for. With a huff, I pushed myself up from my sitting position in the snow. My body felt strange ans it tilted a bit to the side that was blown off. I willed my bones to keep from cracking. I had almost won this fight.

He tried to stand but his legs gave out from underneath him. I couldn't hide the smile spreading from my face as I pulled his face out of the snow by his pale hair. A shiver ran past my spine as I dug my fingers into his back and pulled out the still beating heart. A pained grunt alerted me to his discomfort. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped that Seiren was feeling this. She would feel the pain of losing those dear to her. She would feel my pain. The vena cavas severed as I pulled out. A scream of agony escaped Hugue's lips. My eyes suddenly teared as I looked at the blood on my hands and the screaming man under me. What would they think of me if they saw me enjoying this pain? Edward would think I was a monster. With tears in my eyes I quickly severed the rest of the organ and, with a swift chop, separated the head. The shrieking was muted and the night air became quiet once more. The only sound came from the light sobs that escaped me as I threw away the corpse.

I wanted to hide him but I couldn't stand being there anymore. I rubbed my hands against the snow to get the decaying bits of flesh from under my fingernails. I gazed down as chunks of bloody flesh turned into ashes and floated away. I stared at them for a few more moments, willing the image of clean white flesh to cover the one of crimson. My side had completely healed though I was once again starved. I almost gagged at the thought of blood. In a flash, I left the seen of the fight. Nothing was left of our struggle except for the felled trees and a spot of soggy ash and a pile of torn clothing.

All I had left was to run. I ran as far as I could and thought about what I had done. And that was when the realization hit me. I had won. I had beaten him. It was monstrous and vile and cruel but they had taken so much from me. And finally I had been able to take something from them. I couldn't smile, not at murder, but I the bloody tears stopped coming down.

* * *

A dark form stepped out from behind the trees. Seiren paced a circle around the remains of the ancient vampire. The only one who was almost as old as she. A new born had done this. Hugue had failed her. With a his she kicked a tuft of snow over the pile of ashes. The clothes burst into ebony flames and were eaten away. With a frown she glanced in the direction of her fleeing creation.

"Oh Hugue, your disloyalty and naivety always were your greatest weaknesses. I should feel remorse, but I feel nothing. Still, perhaps you were right. It is time for the final play. Now Bella, let us see how you finish our little game."

With that, she disappeared into the shadows once more, leaving behind nothing but a whisper of dread and a chilling atmosphere.

**Hope to update soon. Next chapter will probably be the last one. Please review. I'm wondering about the ending so if anyone has suggestions. No promises about using them though. Sorry. :)**


End file.
